Illegal
by csupernova
Summary: Kim Taehyung membenci Jung Hoseok. Salah satunya karena namja berlesung pipi itu menolak proposal pengajuan dana klub musiknya. Tapi apa yang dapat dikatakan jika karena kakaknya, Seokjin, Taehyung harus terus terusan berurusan dengan Hoseok, lagi dan lagi? Its BTS fanfiction with Jung Hoseok / Jhope x Kim Taehyung / V fanfiction! HopeV Vhope. Dom!jhs sub!kth


Illegal

 _Kim Taehyung membenci Jung Hoseok hingga ubun-ubunnya. Salah satunya karena namja berlesung pipi itu menolak proposal pengajuan dana klub musiknya. Tapi apa yang dapat dikatakan jika karena kakaknya, Seokjin, Taehyung harus terus terusan berurusan dengan Hoseok, lagi dan lagi?_

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, bagaimana ini? Apa kita benar-benar tidak bias menggelar acara musik tahunan kita?" Jimin bersandar frustasi pada sofa putih di ruangan 4x4 milik club music di salah satu universitas Seol itu. Sebagai yang menjabat bagian acara dalam kepanitiaan acara music yang _seharusnya_ dilakukan oleh klubnya setiap 6 bulan sekali ini, kepalanya tentu saja sangat pening ketika Taehyung datang dari ruang bendehara Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa dan membawa kabar ditolaknya pengajuan dana mereka.

"Diamlah. Aku memikirkan cara lain. Ah sialan sekali senior Jung itu!" Tahyung nyaris melempar gitar yang sedari tadi dipeluknya sembari berbaring dilantai.

"Rayu sajalah! Kau kan cantik."

Taehyung mendelik pada Son Wendy, salah satu senior mereka yang menjabat ketua dari club music itu. Ide yang sangat dan tidak mungkin Taehyung lakukan. Dia tidak cantik, dan tidak ingin merayu kuda Gwangju yang menyebalkan itu.

"Oh oh aku tau!" Yuju yang sedari tadi memainkan rambut Taehyung menjerit. Jika bukan karena suaranya yang indah, Taehyung pasti memarahi anak itu.

"Tau apa? Jangan beri ide gila seperti Wendy noona. Aku ini laki-laki terhormat." Sinis Taehyung yang membuat Wendy meledakkan tawanya.

"Oppa bias merayu Seokjin Oppa saja! Dia kan kekasih Namjoon oppa, ketua Badan Eksekutif langsung! Tidak perlu melewati Hoseok sunbae."

Jimin bertepuk tangan. "Woah selain cantik, kau pintar Yuju-ah!"

"Itu ide yang bagus…" gumam Taehyung. Ia memindahkan kepalanya yang awalnya dilantai ke pangkuan Yuju yang memang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Apa itu berhasil? Namjoon oppa selalu memisahkan urusan seperti itu kan? Tidak mencampur adukkan." Ujar Jihyo. "Aku teringat pernah meminta tolong Seokjin oppa untuk meloloskan proposal club Dance langsung ke Namjoon oppa, lalu ditolak. Aku bersama Jimin oppa saat itu. Iya kan oppa?" Jihyo menyenggol Jimin disebelahnya.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba Tae. Maksudku, kau kan adik kekasihnya. Apa Namjoon hyung seetega itu? Jabatanmu sebagai ketua pelaksana acara ini akan hancur Tae." Jimin menanggapi kali ini dengan nada serius.

Taehyung mendesah berat dan menyingkirkan tangan Yuju yang asik menguncir rambutnya dengan pita pita lucu. Gadis itu merengek ketika 'mainan'nya bangkit dan duduk. Ia masih ingin menguncir rambut Taehyung yang halus dan lebat.

"Sana kuncir rambut Dokyeom saja. Haish. Kau kan ada pacar." Taehyung melepas jepit dan kuncir warna warni di rambutnya.

Yuju merengut. "Dokyeom tidak cantik seperti oppa! Aku suka oppa seperti boneka."

"Kim Taehyung-ssi." Wendy memegang bahu Taehyung. Mendadak atmosfir di ruangan bercat putih itu menggelap. Taehyung menelan liurnya gugup. Jika Wendy sudah begini, hanya ada satu arti.

Turuti apa ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mau tau, aku dan semua anggota setuju, bahkan kau setuju tanpa paksaan bahwa kau akan menjadi ketua pelaksana acara ini. Kau tau kan ini acara yang selalu, ku ulangi lagi, selalu, di adakan oleh club music." Mata Wendy menatap Taehyung setajam pisau. "Jadi dapatkan tanda tangan dari Jung Hoseok selaku bendehara Badan Eksekutif, dan Kim Namjoon selaku Presiden Mahasiswa, serta sekertaris mereka yang aku tidak hafal namanya itu, segera. Atau…"

Semua orang menahan nafas. Titah Nyonya Son Wendy tidakk terbantahkan.

"Aku sendiri yang akan memakaikanmu wig panjang dan dress untuk pesta dansa akhir tahun. Dan percayalah padaku, kemampuan make up ku diatas Yuju."

 _Eommmaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Jerit Taehyung, dalam hati tentu saja.

.

.

.

Saat keluar dari club music, langit sore menyapa Taehyung. Warna oranye yang indah membuat hatinya membaik, sedikit.

"Astaga.." ia memijit pelipisnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ruangan club music mereka memang berada dilantai dua gedung yang menghadap langsung ke parkiran.

"Hoseok-ah!"

Taehyung memandang kebawah, menghentikan niatnya menuruni tangga. Di sana, berjalan kea rah parkiran, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan jaket hijaunya. Laki-laki yang membuatnya uring-uringan sejak tadi.

"Kenapa orang sibuk itu belum pulang? Menunggu kekasihnya?" Taehyung tertawa sinis.

Dibawah sana, Namjoon menghampiri Hoseok. Dapat Taehyung lihat bahwa mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Wajah Hoseok yang awalnya santai itu berubah perlahan menjadi datar dan serius.

Taehyung memaki dalam hati. Bagaimana setelah sekian lama, wajah itu tetap saja tampan.

Tidak lama kedua laki laki dibawah sana berbincang. Saat Taehyung terbangun dari lamunannya, Hosoek sudah melambaikan tangan pada Namjoon dan menghampiri sesosok gadis lain, tinggi cantik dengan rambut panjang.

"Masih bersamanya. Cih."

"Oi! Taehyung. Cepat turun! Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Seokjin meneriaki adiknya itu dari bawah. Taehyung menyadari ia melamun dan tersenyum kecil lantas berlari menuruni tangga.

Tanpa menyadari ada tatapan yang diam-diam memandangnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin masih setia mendorong tubuh Taehyung dengan kakinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah pukul 11 malam dan adik singanya itu masih setia tidak ingin melepaskan Seokjin sebelum meloloskan permintaannya.

"Pergi Kim Taehyung! Astaga tidak bisakah hyung mu ini beristirahat?" lelah membentak, kini pemuda berbahu lebar itu membujuk adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Taehyung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Memberikan pupy eyes dengan bibir mengerecut. Oh, jangan lupa, pipi yang menggembung. "Hmp…"

Seokjin menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya malam ini. Kalah. Kalah sudah jika Taehyung memberikan muka bayi singa belum diberi makan begitu.

"Dosa apa diriku Ya Tuhan kau berikan adik seperti ini.." ujarnya memandang sang adik yang setia memeluk pinggangnya sambil menunjukkan raut melas itu.

"Hyungie.."

"Baik baik! Besok aku akan membicarakan dengan Namjoon."

Taehyung meloncat dan bersorak. "Yess! Terima kasih hyung!"

Hanya ucapan penuh rasa bahagia itu, lantas ia berlari keluar dari kamar hyungnya itu. Meninggalkan Seokjin dengan kekehan gemasnya untuk sang adik yang masih terlihat seperti bocah kecil.

"Namjoon-ah?" Seokjin tanpa ragu menelfon kekasihnya. Se-terganggu apapun ia pada sifat Taehyung, jangan tanyakan seberapa besar rasa cintanya untuk si bayi singa itu. "Ingatkan aku besok membicarakan proposal club music padamu."

.

.

.

Taehyung memandang tidak minat pada papan tulis di depannya. 5 menit lagi adalah mata kuliah dosen tua yang sangat membosankan. Kim Deoksin.

"Angkat wajahmu, _man._ Tua Bangka itu absen." Jimin menjatuhkan tas disebalahnya. Sejurus kemudian ia duduk sambil memakan ice cream vanilla. Tngan Taehyung sudah terulur mengkode ia menginginkan es krim itu. Tapi Jimin mendelik.

"Diberikan Yoongi Hyung untukku."

"Kau berpacarand engan es dan memakan es." Sarkas Taehyung.

Jimin mengabaikan ucapan sahabatnya karena ia sudah terbiasa. Tidak lama setelah Jimin menghabiskan es krimnya, seseorang masuk. Asisten dosen dari dosen tua mereka. Jimin menyenggol Taehyung.

"Selamat pagi. Saya asisten dosen baru. Perkenalkan, nama saya Park Bogum."

 _Oh sial…_

"Saya akan mengajar selama dosen kalian, Kim Deoksin tidak dapat mengajar hingga bulan depan. Saya tingkat akhir di jurusan Hukum ini. Jadi tolong panggil saya hyung saja. Tapi saya akan benar benar tegas pada kalian." Bogum tersenyum pada seluruh mahasiswa.

Taehyung menahan nafas. Ia tau Bogum memandangnya. Tapi Bogum tidak memberikan tatapan khusus padanya, jadi ia pikir, ia aman.

"Kau oke?" Jimin berbisik saat Bogum mulai menjelaskan mengenai penalaran terhadap sejarah hukum di Negara mereka.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. " _No heart feelings_. Bahkan sejak awal Chiminie ku. Hanya khawatir."

Jimin mengangguk. Berusaha mengabaikan peringatan dari alam bawah sadarnya tentang keadaan saat ini.

.

.

.

Namjoon memandang berkas ditangannya teliti. "Seokjin, ini harus melewati Hoseok jika membutuhkan biaya."

"Aku tahu..Hoseok menolaknya." Seokjin menghela nafas. Ia sedang berada di café setelah menghadiri kelas dan untungnya Namjoon sedang kosong jadwal.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa Hoseok menolaknya."

Seokjin mendengus. "Taehyung tidak memberitahu."

"Menurutmu karena masa lalu?"

"Ku rasa. Aish dasar mereka berdua itu tidak peka satu sama lain!" Seokjin mendesah kesal.

Namjoon memijit pelipisnya. Ia kira pertengkaran Taehyung dan Hoseok dua tahun lalu sudah selesai. Tidak menyangka jika sahabat kudanya bias seterbawa perasaan pada Taehyung hingga sejauh ini. Pada taraf benci dan tidak professional, maksudnya.

"Kau tau, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak bias melihat adikku diperlakukan tidak adil. Lagipula sebelum aku harus keluar karena focus pada semester akhir, music adalah club ku. Kau tau artinya?" Seokjin memandang tajam pada Namjoon.

"Apa?"

"Aku harus menemui si brengsek Jung itu."

"Hey hey Jinnie sayang!" Namjoon menahan tangan kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri dengan emosi. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kekasih pecinta pinknya itu jika bertindak sesuai emosi.

"Tidak akan ada gunanya. Ini bukan urusan kita sayang.." Namjoon berusaha menenangkan. Namun skeli lagi, jangan mempertanyakan cinta Seokjin untuk adiknya.

"Bukan urusan kita? Dia adikku!" bentak Seokjin keras.

Namjoon menghela nafas. "kau tidak bisa dating, lalu memaki Hoseok dan menyuruhnya berhenti menjadi idiot, menyakiti hatinya dan hati adikmu, lalu memarahinya karena tidak bertindak professional atau sekalian memaksanya kembali ke masa lalu kan?"

"Apa tidak ada yang bias aku lakukan?"

Namjoon berfikir sedetik. "Ada."

.

.

.

"Oppa! Bagaimana proposal kita? Acara akan diadakan 3 minggu lagi dan aku belum membeli apapun untuk membuat dekorasi.." Kim Jiyeon dan Ryu Sujeong, salah satu bagian yang mengurus dekorasi mencegatnya ketika Taehyung baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kei-ah.." Taehyung mengusap rambut gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dan memberikan gurat lelah.

"Tidak. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan kesayanganmu itu dan merayu dengan elusan di rambut. Oppa bukan kekasihku. Tidak akan berhasil." Jiyeon memberikan tatapan datar.

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Oke rayuannya pada hoobae kesayangannya tidak berhasil. "Aku tidak merayu. Kupikir nama Kei itu cocok. Kau lucu."

"Oppa mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kali ini Sujeong menyahut.

"Astaga aku sudah memberikan pada Seokjin hyung. Aku belum diberi kabar kelanjutannya. Bagaimana aku bias tau?"

Jiyeon dan Sujeong berpandangan. Seluruh anggota club music memang sudah seperti saudara. Termasuk ketiga orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas ini. Mereka tau persis alasan ditolaknya proposal mereka. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya _ditolaknya_ _Taehyung._

"Tidak kah oppa merasa harus menyelesaikannya?" Sujeong bertanya dengan takut-takut.

Taehyung tertawa. "Tidak ada yang harus diselesaikan adik adik cantik. Nah sekarang jika kalian berkenan, Oppa harus pergi. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah… kami akan membicarakan dengan coordinator kami, aku yakin Jisoo Oppa bisa mencari penyeesaian masalah dekorasi." Putus Sujeong.

"Kami pergi dulu. Ah jangan lupa, tetaplah bahagia." Jiyeon dan Sujeong memeluk Taehyung bersamaan. Benar – benar seperti anak singa memeluk induknya.

"Nde. Aku kabari nanti."

Setelah dua gadis itu pergi, Seokjin datang menghampiri Taehyung. "Aku mempunyai jalan penyelesaian untuk club music. Alternatif B."

.

.

.

Sore itu Taehyung sedang khusyuk menikmati ramennya di salah satu café. Tidak, ia tidak sendirian. Seokjin menemaninya.

Atau setidaknya seharusnya menemaninya.

Kakaknya itu sudah meminta izin ke toilet sejak lebih dari 20 menit lalu. Membuat Taehyung yang kesal lantas memutuskan memesan terlebih dahulu dan memakannya.

"Kau disini?"

Sebuah suara menyapanya. Jika gendang telinganya tidak salah, itu adalah suara milik bendehara Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa yang sukses membuat ia uring-uringan.

"Taehyung?"

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin merusak rasa ramen enaknya ini dengan meladeni orang yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ini meja nomor 10 kan? Apa kau bersama Namjoon?"

 _Abaikan Kim Tae.. Abaikan. Wah ramen ini tampan sekali!_

Bagai mantra, Taehyung tetap focus pada ramennya.

"Kau mulai tuli?"

"Ya!"

Tuli katanya? Taehyung refleks mendongak. Kesal melihat Jung Hoseok yang memndang remeh kearahnya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

Taehyung mendengus. "itu kursi Jin hyung."

"Yang sedang masuk ke mobil bersama Namjoon itu?"

Taehyung menoleh keluar, benar. Jin Hyung dan kekasihnya itu sedang tanpa dosa masuk ke dalam mobil yang mereka kendarai untuk kesini.

"Hyung! Ya! Jin Hyung!" Taehyung segera bangkit dan berniat mengejar Seokjin. Namun lengannya ditahan oleh Hoseok.

"Kita dijebak. Mungkin agar kita bisa berhadapan dan membicarakan sesuatu."

Taehyung menggerutu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ramennya juga belum habis. Jadi ia memutuskan duduk kembali.

Melihat Taehyung yang menggerutu seperti bocah yang direbut permennya membuat Hoseok tanpa sadar tersenyum, yang membuat lubang di pipinya.

Taehyung memandang Hoseok. Matanya terpaku pada dimple itu. Di pipi Hoseok. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibirnya, gemas sekali. Tidak adakah yang pernah memberitahu Hoseok bahwa senyum dan dimple nya itu illegal?

"Kau masih menyukai dimpleku?"

Lamunan pemuda bermata tajam itu buyar seketika dan menyadari Hoseok sudah duduk didepannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menunduk untuk melanjutkan menyantap sang ramen yang diabaikan karena dimple seniornya.

"Kau bisa menyentuhnya. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau lakukan?" Hoseok tertawa. Sekali lagi, memamerkan lubang di pipinya.

"Aku tidak ingin dianggap menyentuh properti milik orang lain." Balas Taehyung. Memakan banyak banyak ramennya hingga pipinya menggembung. Menyisakan sisadi bibirnya.

Hoseok mengambil tisu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membersihkan bibir yang lebih muda. "Kau masih saja menjadi bayi singa. Kapan akan tumbuh dewasa jika cara makanmu seperti itu?"

Taehyung memandang Hoseok kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Kesal selalu dianggap menggemaskan dan seperti anak kecil. Namun ia tetap focus menelan ramennya.

"Aigoo uri Taehyungie. Kebiasaanmu ketika kesal pun tidak berubah."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. ia sudah menghabiskan ramennya, meminum milkshakenya pun sudah. "Aku ingin pulang hyung.."

"Sekarang?"

Yang lebih muda mengangguk pelan dan berdiri. "Nde.. aku pergi dulu."

Hoseok tersenyum, lagi-lagi membuat Taehyung terpaku pada dimple itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Sudah waktunya kita berbaikan. Aku akan membayar ramenmu. Tunggu disini."

Seharusnya Taehyung menolak. Seharusnya ia kabur saat Hoseok pergi ke kasir untuk membayar. Seharusnya ia tidak terpesona pada lubang menggemaskan di pipi masa lalunya.

Terlalu banyak seharusnya. Tapi hati tidak mengenal kata seharusnya maupun logika lain yang diciptakan oleh otak. Tidak satupun.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Lagi lagi Taehyung tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya. Ia mengangguk dan Hoseok menggenggam tangannya untuk keluar café. Entah sadar atau tidak. Siapa yang membutuhkan otak saat hatimu sedang diliputi suatu perasaan aneh?

"Aku tidak membawa helm. Tidak tau jika akan dijebak." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh saat mereka tiba di depan motor hitam Hoseok.

"Apa tidak apa apa mengantarku? Kurasa langit sedang tidak bersahabat…" Taehyung tidak berbohong, mendung sudah mendominasi menutupi bintang – bintang yang seharusnya menari untuknya, entah keberuntungan atau kesialan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas. Naiklah." Hoseok yang sudah lebih dulu naik ke motor mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung untuk digenggam. Jok penumpang di motor ini lebih tinggi, Taehyung dulu pernah satu kali terjatuh saat hendak naik. Dulu, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Saat semua terasa sangat mudah.

Taehyung menerima tangan itu dan berpegangan sambil menaiki motor. Dulu ia sangat menyukai motor ini, ia dapat memeluk Hoseok dari belakang, merasakan hangat dan lebarnya punggung itu. Yang tidak pernah alpha dari goresan kukunya dalam beberapa malam yang _panas._

Hoseok menjalankan motornya dalam kecepatan sedang. Tidak terburu-buru. Ia tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang dapat menghalau angina malam, Taehyung juga tidak menggunakan helm. Ia tidak ingin mereka sakit nantinya jika ia harus ngebut dan menciptakan banyak angina yang berbahaya bagi Taehyungnya.

Tes..

Tes..

Tidak, itu bukan suara tangisan Taehyung atau Hoseok. Itu suara hujan.

"Hyung, sepertinya akan…"

Taehyung belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka.

"Tae, mendekatlah padaku, jika kau mendekat, setidaknya bagian depanmu tidak akan terlalu parah terkena air. Sembunyikan wajahmu di punggungku saja." Hoseok sedikit berteriak agar suaranya dapat mengalahkan suara hujan.

Taehyung mengenggam sweater bagian punggung Hoseok. Ragu apakah ia harus memeluk orang itu meskipun dalam hati sedari tadi ia harus menahan refleksnya agar tidak seketika memeluk erat erat yang lebih tua.

"Aish." Hoseok tiba tiba menghentikan motornya. Membuat Taehyung otomatis membentur punggung Hoseok.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Hoseok mengulurkan tangan kebelakang mencari tangan putih Taehyung.

"I..ini.."

Setelah mendapat apa yang dicari, Hoseok menarik tangan halus itu. Melingkarkannya diperutnya. Taehyung tersentak. Ia bisa merasakan kerasnya otot perut itu.

 _Tidak berubah.._

"jangan lepaskan."

Jika Hoseok bisa melihat, wajah Taehyung sudah memerah sempurna. Ia merapatkan diri, dapat merasakan kehangatan punggung itu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun. Ia bisa merasakan lagi kokohnya punggung itu.

Dan jika Taehyung dapat melihat, Hoseok menghela nafas lega. Seakan beban ratusan ton telah terangkat. Seolah ia menemukan sesuatu yang penting dan telah lama hilang. Ia dapat merasakan Taehyung mengusakkan hidung mancung yang menggemaskan itu pada punggung Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum. "Kita harus berbaikan Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak tahan lagi…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

haiii yang punya wattpad mari follow saya yaa. Idnya csupernova juga. Nanti kita bisa ngobrolin BTS / svt wkwk. Atau yang lain lain. Yang mau folloe ig saya pun monggo, ig real nya daraltr_ atau punya fan ig? Kuy saya juga ada di glossmeu. Ayo bertemaaan~

Last but not least, review please?


End file.
